official_pp_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Russell X Amaya
Russell x Amaya *This story will most likely happen in the future based off of what I know about these two hooligans. In other words, this is one of my most approved ships. ' '@russell#69 do your best my man, you'll get to tap that sooner or later ;^)* Amaya stepped into Russell’s house, glancing around the place. ''' '''She gasped in awe, seeing the room decorated in night lights. “Bet you can't sleep without these!” She laughed, patting Russell’s head. “It's already pretty late. Let's go down to the basement right away so we don't wake my parents sleeping upstairs.” He explained. ' '“What the fuck did you even do to sneak out at this time to pick me up?.” She eyed him suspiciously. Russell nervously grinned. “Don't worry about it. Let's just say I jumped a couple stories on top of a friend’s car. “I bet it was Redonu and his free candy van.” She giggled at the thought. “J-just put your bags down!” Russell ordered.j Amaya plopped down her bags and took off her shoes. Russell did the same, then began to quietly creep across the kitchen and signaled her to follow. ' '''They then stepped foot in the dark basement. ' '''“Let's sit behind this couch just in case.” Russell pointed behind the leather couch. She sat down and waited for him to turn on the lights and close the door. Russell plopped down across from her. “Truth or dare?” Amaya grinned. “We’re 15 and it’s one in the morning. Are we really playing truth or dare? I'd understand if we were younger, but..” ''' '''Russell scratched his head uneasily. She gave him a naughty look, pulling up her pants. She then adjusted her tank top and stuck her tongue out at him. “I don't think this is gonna go well..” He began to crawl into a corner before his leg was grabbed. Before he knew it, he was back across Amaya. ''' '''Russell’s eyes wandered across Amaya’s tits, then looked back up at her impatient face and jittery leg. “Uh..truth..?” He looked down at his lap, covering the growing boner. ' '“You’re probably gonna ask something dirty, huh? You and your 5 ½ little pecker!” Amaya began to wheeze with laughter. ''' '''Russell's cheeks turned pink. “N-no..what the fuck. I’m not that kind of person.” He concluded. ''' '''The conversation froze for a moment. “WAIT, I DON’T HAVE A 5 ½ EITHER, YOU LITTLE BITCH!” Russell began to stomp on the floor and swear words tumbled out of his mouth. He then covered his mouth, regretting the decision. ' '“Fuck, I think my parents heard.” Russell covered his face in shame. She rolled around on the floor, giggling until she couldn't breath. “It's okay, your parents probably couldn't see you since you're so fucking short!” Amaya wheezed. “Are you done laughing at something you haven't seen?” He scoffed with anger. Amaya coughed a couple times, then nodded at him. “Still is less than average..” (redonu learned in his sex ed class the average was 6in4cm.) She mumbled. “Whatever. Look, I know this is an inside joke between us, but I always wanted to know.” Russell thought out loud. Amaya began to sweat. **80% of our inside jokes are dirty..fuckin’ knew it.** She put on a fake smile. “Do you have a cyan bra?” He blurted. Amaya stared at Russell for a moment. She spotted his boner, poorly hidden. “Do you wanna see?” She winked at Russell, and tapped the bulge sticking out of his pants. He moved back in surprise. Amaya slowly crept up and took off her top. Her cyan bra was tightly wrapping around her large pair of tits, bobbing in front of him. ''' '''Thick thighs rubbed up against Russell and his dick. “We’re underaged, we can't! What will your parents say about this?!” He panicked, attempting to save his virginity. ' '“This’ll be our little secret..~’ Amaya’s drool trickled down her mouth. “These pair of lips aren't the only wet ones..” She spreaded her legs to show a little hole on her yoga pants near her pussy. ' '''Amaya grasped Russell’s hand and ripped the hole more. ' '“I don't feel panties..should I be scared? Is this okay? This is the 2nd time touching it directly..” His boner grew harder. ' '“You’re rock hard already, just fill all my holes already!~” She licked her lips seductively and began unbuttoning Russell's pants. ' '''“A short boy with a short dick..this is like fucking a cute little boy.” Amaya shoved the dick in her mouth, and her tongue began to slosh around spit. She began to move her head back and forth. “I’m surprised it made its way into the back of my threat..it tickles.” Amaya grinned up at Russell. His face squinted up, and hot breaths escaped from his mouth with each juicy slurp on his dick. ' '“Your dick is soaked..so is my pussy. Let’s try cream pie.” She took off her bra, and shoved her tits in Russell’s face. Her dripping pussy pressed against Russell’s dick. “Put it in already. Masturbating in front of you is no fun..” Amaya grabbed onto his ass. “What the fuck are you doing?!” Russell’s red face gasped. Spit dribbled out of the edges of his mouth and dripped onto her tits. ' '“Your body will tell you soon enough.” Amaya kissed him on the cheek. His dick burrowed deep inside her pussy. “I can't stop myself..it feels so good I forgot the condom..” Russell began to breathe heavily. “It feels better without one..that way your wet dick will make my pussy drip even more.~” Amaya began to move her hips back and forth. “I can't take it anymore..!” He screamed. His hips began to move as well. Naughty noises came from her pussy, and she began to moan loudly. ' '''Russell’s head fell onto her tits, and began to grasp and twirl them. ' '''Amaya licked her fingers and rubbed her pussy, as her tits bounced up and down. Russell began to slap them. “Your tits are so hard already..” He slapped Amaya’s clit. ' '''She cried out, and whined childishly. ' '''“Who’s the little shit now?!” Russell triumphantly went back to pounding into Amaya’s wet pussy. Her exposed body was slammed onto a pool table and her hair was being tugged on. “Nngh..” She moaned. His hot dick slid in and out of her. ' '“My dick is twitching..” Russell held his breath. ' '“Make me pregnant, Russy~” Amaya looked back at him with a weak smile. ''' '''A stream dug through to her womb. Cum leaked out of her pussy, and Amaya and Russell panted together. Russell looked at her tight ass, and reached out towards it. Amaya’s head jerked back- but it was too late. Russell's fingers were already stretching and fingering her ass- now jiggling up and down. He placed his dick under her ass, and she began to rock her body back and forth. “Your pussy and asshole are tickling my dick..you slut..” Russell bit his lip. Amaya rubbed her spit all over her tits, and began to toy with them. ''' '''His other hand reached forward, and began to rub her clit. “I’m not so sure if you came yet.” Russell bit onto her ear, as he whispered. Suddenly, they heard the creaking of the stairs. “Shit.” Amaya and Russell said simultaneously. ''' '''They quickly crawled to a dark corner under the stairs and held each other tightly, leaving their clothes behind the couch. His mother squinted her eyes in the dark. “I thought I heard a slut down here.” The lights flicked on. ' '''A large jizz stain remained hidden behind the couch. ' '''“Definitely smell one.” She yawned. Russell's mom rubbed her eyes, then turned around and began to walk towards the door. Their hot faces hung closely together, not making a sound. Amaya and Russell both sighed with relief as soon as the door to the basement closed. ' '“Let’s get back to where we were..shall we?~” Amaya’s lips pressed against Russell’s, as they both fell to the floor, making out. ' '“There's one last hole for you..” She turned around, spreading her asshole in front of him. “I just came..how am I still so hard..?” He looked at his bulging dick. ' '“It's so cute even though it's still 5 ½.” Amaya leaned in, her face merely centimeters away from his dick. She licked his dick, then grabbed her own ass. “Stick it in me. My asshole can't wait!” Amaya’s slutty expression grew broader and happier. ' '''Cum hung from parts of her body. ' '“How are you gonna go outside with those ripped yoga pants?” He face palmed. ' '''“I’ll find out a way. But right now, all I can think about is your cock deep inside my asshole!~” She licked her lips. “Well, I’ll let you use my shower, actually. We just need to be quiet. I'll hold onto your clothes.” Russell winked. ''' '''She winked back, and they slowly crept up the stairs. Russell looked at his watch. “Fuck, it's almost 2.” He groaned. “What's wrong with that?” Amaya glanced at him curiously. ' '“I wanted to get sleep..now I probably have to shower too because there's jizz on my fuckin’ shirt.” Russell explained. ' '“Or you wanted to play with yourself.” ' '“N-no! Because it's a school night. This is like suicide.” Russell paused for a moment. “I even have a test tomorrow..fuck.” ' '“It's okay. We can fuck the pain of the bad grade away.” Amaya patted Russell on the back. “Let's shower together, since we're both naughty and dirty!~” She grabbed him by the hand and they snuck down the hallway. The door gently closed. ''' '''Amaya threw their clothes in a corner of the bathroom, and hopped in the shower. The shower head began to spray out water, and their sweaty bodies became wet. ' '“I'll wash you..” Russell sank his teeth into her sensitive neck. Amaya nearly fell to the floor. “Found your sensitive spot!” He mumbled, still nibbling on her soft skin. ' '''Amaya began to play with her tits and pussy. Russell poured soap all over her body and began washing her. ' '''Soapy bubbles were rubbed all over herself. His fingers began to dig in her pussy. “Is it the shower, or just you who's making my naughty pussy wet?~” Amaya’s body was lifted by Russell’s bulky arms. ''' '''His cock entered her tight asshole. “You're squeezing me so much..” He grunted, trying to loosen it up by thrusting his dick in and out. ''' '''Her thick thighs hung in the air. “You naughty little girl!” Russell spanked her. ' '“Why am I your sadistic toy?!” She questioned. Amaya whined, looking up at him. Her pleading eyes begged for forgiveness. “Don't be so rough, or else your 5 ½ is gonna snap like a twig..” She teased. ' '“You love pissing me off when you make me feel good..that's what I love about you the most.” Russell pinned her down to the floor, as his hot breath warmed her up. “I feel it coming..” Amaya moaned. ' '''Her fingernails rubbed roughly against her clit. ' '“I’m cumming..!” She screamed. ' 'Amaya’s thighs shook, as a fountain of milky white liquid squirted out of her. Her heavy breathing began to die down. Their tongues twirled and sloshed spit in their mouths. ' '“I’m cumming soon too!” Russell shouted. ' '''“Make me pregnant, please!~~” Amaya begged. Russell’s dick was crudely shoved in one last time, with one last moan. The jizz began to drip out of her asshole. “Let's do anal some other time also..I like it as much as creampie.” She made a heart with her hands. ' '“I think my parents are starting to get suspicious..I hear shuffling of their bedsheets.” Russell turned off the shower cautiously. Amaya was still lying on the tub floor, grinning with jizz pouring out of her ass. “Either that or they're doing what we did!” She smiled. “I don't want another sibling..” He looked at Amaya, shaking his head. “Let's go to your bed and call it a night.” She rubbed her eyes. “At least this is better than dealing with Kevin throwing a tantrum over the Quiver Gardevior..” Russell sighed. They both almost immediately collapsed onto the bed. Amaya’s stomach was exposed. “Silly girl..” He leaned over to tuck the bed sheets over her stomach. “You’ll catch a cold if you leave your tummy open like that.” Russell worriedly said. Amaya stared at him. “W-what are you staring at? I hope you’re still not horny anymore..” Russell covered his dick. “No, silly..” Amaya leaned in to kiss Russell. “It's because you care about me. Thank you for tonight.” ''' '''She closed her eyes. Russell stared up at the wall. **I guess we’re dating now, huh? It couldn't be that bad.** ''' '''He smiled, and closed his eyes after wrapping his arms around Amaya. **end** '------------------------------------------------'